


Promise

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: Lucy [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Long Suffering Love, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He puts his hands at waist level, palms to the ceiling and open.<br/>And he waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

The bags under her eyes make him want to barrage her with questions.  
She's thin and pale and he's scared because if she isn't eating, she isn't taking care of herself.  
She doesn't say anything when her eyes meet his. So he doesn't say anything either.  
When she stands before him, she stands close to him, head down, hands fidgeting.  
He puts his hands at waist level, palms to the ceiling and open.  
And he waits.  
Her hands are slow when they meet his. Hesitation and fear evident. She doesn't want to be hurt again but she wants to trust him.  
He presses a kiss to her temple and they just stay like that for awhile.  
In the span of minutes or hours, Hitomi isn't sure, she eases her arms around his waist, head against his chest and he knows that she's scared.  
He, for years, had been the one she ran to. Even in the tentative stages of their relationship.  
But now, she's closed off from him. Sealed air tight and he wonders how long he'll be in the dark, waiting for Lucy to realize he hasn't changed.  
She has.  
Her world ended and now she blames herself. Blames her mother. And her friends and him and everyone else unlucky - But so, so lucky - enough to be in her little world.  
His shirt is growing damp and he rubs Lucy's back, wishes everything would be alright.  
"I'm sorry," She says. "I'll marry you."  
He rolls his eyes then. "You aren't obligated to."  
She pulls away, snotting (trying so hard not to get any on him) and tear stained. Blue-green eyes meeting his. "I need you."  
Well, this is weird. "Lucy-"  
Her face buries into his chest. "I love you. And I need you. But please stay good to me."  
That he can do. "I promise"


End file.
